Leighton Langbroek
Biography Leighton Langbroek (born November 3, 2006) is the daughter of Serghei and Alicia Langbroek and the sister of Teddy, Bryce, Sherman, Kristin, Leanne, Manu, Helen, Haley, Birdie, Mary and Marley. Birthday Parties *1st Birthday-Dr. Seuss themed party with special guests the Cat-in-the-Hat and Thing 1 and Thing 2 *2nd Birthday-Sesame Street themed party with special guests Elmo, Big Bird and Zoe *3rd Birthday-Dora the Explorer themed party with special guests Dora and Diego *4th Birthday-Party held at Build-a-Bear Workshop *5th Birthday-Disney Princess themed party with special guests Ariel, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White and Tiana *6th Birthday-High School Musical themed party *7th Birthday- *8th Birthday- *9th Birthday- *10th Birthday- *11th Birthday- *12th Birthday- *13th Birthday- *14th Birthday- *15th Birthday- *16th Birthday- *17th Birthday- *18th Birthday- Appearance Leighton has shoulder-length blonde hair and hazel eyes. She has a medical bracelet on her right wrist at all times and she carries an asthma inhaler. Personality Future prediction Family Tree *Father: Serghei Langbroek (1962-) *Mother: Alicia Langbroek (née: Wilson) (1971-) *Brothers: B. Langbroek (2001-), Teddy Langbroek (2007-), Sherman Langbroek (2007-), Bryce Langbroek (2007-) *Sisters: Kristin Langbroek (1991-), Leanne Langbroek (1996-), Helen Langbroek (1998-), Haley Langbroek (1999-), Manu Langbroek (2004-), Mary Langbroek (2021-), Marley Langbroek (2021-) *Nephews: Eric Manning, Patrick Leduc *Nieces: Shelby Langbroek (2009-), Amy Warmus, Danielle Warmus, Violet Manning (2026-), Sienna Manning (2026-), Natalya Leduc, Marie-Antoinette Leduc *Brothers-in-Law: Dr. Greg Warmus, James Manning, Pierre Leduc *Aunts: Caroline Langbroek-Armstrong (1963-), Jillian Langbroek-Knoxville (1970-), Rosemary Wilson, Heather Wilson, Elizabeth Wilson, Maria Wilson, *Uncles: Ernest Armstrong (1972-), Hyman Knoxville ( -), Isiah Wilson, Dwight Wilson, Greg Wilson, Nicholas Wilson *Cousins: Nicholas Armstrong ( -), Peter Armstrong ( -), Clara Armstrong ( -), Millard Wilson, Frankie Wilson, Josie Wilson, Sophie Armstrong ( -), Kayla Armstrong ( -), Cindy Armstrong ( -), Jessie Armstrong ( -), Tom Knoxville ( -), Ryan Knoxville ( -), Doug Knoxville ( -), Mario Knoxville ( -), Ozzy Wilson ( -), Vivian Knoxville ( -), Sandra Knoxville ( -) *Grandmothers: Donna Lee Wilson (née: ) ( -), Millicent Langbroek (née: Fountain) (1949-) *Grandfathers: Seymour James Wilson (1942-), Irwin Langbroek (deceased: 1945-2010) Trivia *Her full name is Leighton Nicole Langbroek *In Halloween 2010, she was dressed up as Gabriella from High School Musical *In Christmas 2010, she opened her presents to reveal an Elmo plush, a Dora the Explorer doll and a Disney Princess coloring book. And in her stocking, she found a Diego doll, some Crayola markers, a gift card to Toys R Us, a gift card to Build-a-Bear Workshop, some Legos, a Big Bird doll, some candy canes and some Crayola crayons. *She is allergic to wasp and bee stings *She carries an asthma inhaler with her. *She has asthma since she was 20 months old *In Halloween 2025, she was dressed up as a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader *Her favorite movie is High School Musical *Her favorite TV program is Sesame Street *Her favorite color is green *Her favorite toy is her Gabriella doll *Her favorite book is Madeline by Ludwig Bemelmans *Her favorite holiday is Cinco de Mayo *She only has one lung and as a result, she can only say one or two words on each breath. *She is made fun by the triplets for having severe asthma Category:Preschoolers Category:Females Category:Sisters Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:People Category:People with Asthma Category:Children Category:Aunts Category:Daughters Category:Girls Category:People born in 2006 Category:People born in November Category:People from South Carolina Category:Children from South Carolina Category:Girls from South Carolina Category:People from USA Category:Children from USA Category:Girls from USA